dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Kon-El (DC Animated Film Universe)
Superboy, also known as Conner Kent, is a partial genetic clone of Superman created on the orders of Lex Luthor, and a superhero endorsed by the latter, as a "replacement" for Superman. Biography The Death of Superman "Superboy", as he would come to be known, is the result of attempts commissioned by Lex Luthor to clone Superman, and the only known attempt to have not deteriorated into hideous mutant. Shortly after Superman was killed in battle with Doomsday, the clone awoke and escaped from his containment pod, picking up a nearby jacket before exiting the lab. ''Reign of the Supermen Six months after the death of Superman, the clone was trained to master his superpowers and educated in social graces by watching television shows from the 1990s. He gained popularity and intrigue stopping petty crimes in Metropolis, dubbed by the media as one of four new "Supermen," alongside the Eradicator, Steel and Cyborg Superman. Lex Luthor introduced him as the official, LexCorp-affiliated Superman at a private gala, but the event was attacked by the Eradicator. Superboy tried to fight him back but was quickly overpowered, only managing to not be killed thanks to Steel's timely intervening. Lex Luthor conducted a publicity campaign for Superboy as mass opinions swayed in favor of the other Supermen, naming him head of LexCorp Global Security. Superboy was instructed to, alongside the Justice League, guard President Dale during the launching of the new Watchtower. A strange portal suddenly opened in the sky, from which emerged Parademons. A battle ensued where Superboy was knocked unconscious while Cyborg Superman rescued the President, and the portal fell to the ground, swallowing the Justice League. Days later, the Justice League was presumed deceased and Cyborg Superman was widely accepted as the one, true Superman. Infuriated by the latter, Luthor took Superboy down to the company laboratory where he was born, and prepared a syringe of kryptonite to kill the young clone with. Luthor told Superboy the truth: His genetic makeup was half Superman, and half DNA from Luthor himself. Fortunately, Dabney Donovan, a scientist behind Superboy's creation, convinced Luthor that he was too great an advancement in cloning to simply kill. Instead, Luthor released the mutated clones from stasis, and left Donovan to be killed while he and Superboy left in the elevator. Shaken and disillusioned by the nature of his relation to Luthor, Superboy shut himself up in his penthouse. Lois Lane snuck in looking for Lex, and Superboy confided in her. She buoyed his faith in himself with kind encouragement, and when Steel contacted her while under attack by the Eradicator in the Fortress of Solitude, Superboy decided to go help him. As a show of deviance to Luthor, Superboy tore off the LexCorp brand emblems from his jacket before departing. He reached the Fortress in time to discover Superman had been revived via Kryptonian technology, and agreed to help him, the Eradicator and Steel stop Cyborg Superman, now revealed as a vindictive Hank Henshaw, from opening a portal for Darkseid's legions. While Superman and Lois battled Henshaw, Superboy and Steel fought humans empowered and brainwashed by Apokolips tech. Following the victorious battle, Superman introduced Superboy to Jonathan and Martha Kent, who accepted him into their family. He was given the name "Conner", and settled into life as a normal teenager. Relationships *Kal-El/Superman - Kryptonian genetic template. *Lex Luthor - Human genetic template. *Dabney Donovan - Creator; deceased. *Lois Lane - Crush. *Eradicator - Party crasher and enemy turned friend and ally. *John Henry Irons/Steel - Rival and ally. *Martha Kent - Adoptive mother. *Jonathan Kent - Adoptive father. *Teen Titans - Idols. *Justice League **Martian Manhunter - Rival. **Cyborg - Rival. *Joan Dale - Rescuee. *Mercy Graves - Rescuee. Appearances/Voice Actors *DC Animated Film Universe (2 films) **The Death of Superman'' (First appearance; mid-credits scene) **''Reign of the Supermen'' - Cameron Monaghan Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''The Death of Superman'' To be added ''Reign of the Supermen'' Superboy Reign.jpg Tumblr_pq830qyAlC1rl14rno1_1280.png Tumblr_pq830qyAlC1rl14rno2_1280.png Tumblr_pq830qyAlC1rl14rno3_1280.png Tumblr_pq830qyAlC1rl14rno5_1280.png Tumblr_pq830qyAlC1rl14rno6_1280.png Tumblr_pq830qyAlC1rl14rno7_1280.png Tumblr_pq830qyAlC1rl14rno8_1280.png Tumblr_pq830qyAlC1rl14rno9_1280.png Tumblr_pq830qyAlC1rl14rno4_1280_(1).png Tumblr_pq830qyAlC1rl14rno10_1280_(1).png Tumblr_4a761082b55db6c29831f713f31b8a92_41f46df7_1280.png Tumblr_7dee6cb4f02490c3e17c004fa49a0952_29d0487f_1280.png Tumblr_8c5ed8e19d741fc0bf7dd6b6a09d6c5e_b0086603_1280.jpg Tumblr_760e159501b17563739d7862dd27bf4f_5668b8e5_1280.jpg Tumblr_70919c7fb10a48a79c3002d3cc9f53c1_e07d3baa_1280.png Tumblr_b7d733e7cea547ecc1777507ffd2da3e_537650cf_1280.png Tumblr_c9ad9dd9de07fb1c3d6c5e111f6d10fb_8c58d794_1280.png Tumblr_ca9bdb88f39f3fa5ee4cb503f36c9172_9ba9b273_1280.png Tumblr_cbca18f27f16d80a42205e21223f5710_23a18346_1280.png Tumblr_f3462377ee1c75d0998fe0e35cbf2294_ca05cbfe_1280.png See Also * Superboy Category:Superman Characters Category:DC Animated Film Universe Characters Category:The Death of Superman Characters Category:Reign of the Supermen Characters Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Clones Category:Kryptonians Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Flight Category:Characters with Heat Vision Category:Superhumans Category:House of El Category:Kent Family